


Dear Wife

by chainbreaker



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Rachel Grimes, The face being used for genderbent rick is angelina jolie in wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainbreaker/pseuds/chainbreaker
Summary: Rachel is forced to her knees the first time they meet, and a baseball bat is pushed into her face. The second time Negan forces her to her knees she's dressed in a tight black dress with his hands in her hair.alternate universe where rick is genderbent, and forced to become negan's wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rick is genderbent in this fanfiction, the face being used is Angelina Jolie, especially when she's in Wanted.

She’s on her knees, blood and sweat blurring her gaze until she forces a hand up to swipe her long hair out of her face. This is her fault, she won’t deny it, all of her people had followed her down this dark path, and now they would pay the price. Voices echo around her, but she’s not really listening, she’s too busy trembling but she manages a quick glance at her one eyed son before Negan steps into her view.

He swings his bat around wildly, ranting, and cursing vulgarly whilst laying down his law, and boy does he get under her skin with the way he addresses them all, and then he’s speaking directly to her.

“You’re Rachel, right?” He asks as if it’s obvious.

“I’m Negan, and this here is Lucille, and she is awesome.” 

She says nothing, gazing up at the man like he had just shot a puppy. Despite her trembling form she does not allow Negan to see her fear, she puts on a brave front, and threatens to kill him once the slaughter begins. Glenn and Abraham are dead, it’s her fault.

“I’m gonna kill you, not today, not tomorrow, but I’m gonna kill you.” She rasps, and he stares, offering her a chuckle a moment later.

She’s made him a promise, and she’s not backing down.

He laughs it off, and rises to his feet, gazing down at her with interested eyes.

She doesn’t expect the proposition that he throws her way.

“You are hot as shit when you threaten people, y’know that?” He says, turning to look Simon in the eye.

“Load her, and Daryl up, I’ve got plans for her at the Sanctuary. Ta ta fuckers!”

The last thing she remembers is being dragged into the back of a van, and then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruised eyes snap open, and are greeted by the same darkness she had seen before, her fingers fidget, and she discovers that her hands are bound behind her back. The only comfort she receives is the sight of Daryl sitting across from her, the downside being that he was horribly injured.

“Daryl, did he do anything to you?” She drawls voice heavy due to exhaustion.

She receives a grunt in response, and Rachel decides not to push the issue until they arrive at Negan’s supposed sanctuary, whatever the hell that meant. 

Light hits her eyes, and she squints, hearing a familiar amused chuckle from outside of the vehicle, “Aren’t you two as cute as two fuckin’ peas in a motherfuckin’ pod.” Negan exclaims, something heavy in his eyes, and it terrified Rachel.

For once she was actually terrified of him, and she wasn’t quite sure how to deal with such a feeling.

Daryl is dragged away by the man with the charred face, struggling against his hold until he’s out of Rachel’s sight. Suddenly she feels the nose of a gun being pressed against the back of her head, and she hears the voice of the woman named Arat, she’s already trying her hardest not to flip the other woman, and take the gun and blow out Negan’s brains.  
It’d be a foolish decision; she couldn’t risk it despite the anger that burned brightly in her loins.

“Arat don’t be rude! Let the pretty lady go, I’ve got some important things to discuss with this fine piece of ass.” He commands; tongue running over his teeth as he looks her up and down.

Rachel already feels sick to her stomach, she just doesn’t show it, and it’s not worth it.

Instead she begins formulating a plan in her head, a plan to turn whatever this was in her favor, she’d play along if she could, she’d make Negan trust her, and then she’d kill him.

No matter the cost, or if it ended up getting her killed in response.

She would gladly sacrifice herself for her people’s future, for the future of her children, and Maggie’s unborn child. Deep down she hoped Maggie had made it through the night, and that she hadn’t lost her child, the one thing she had that still connected her to Glenn. Rachel could only hope now.

 

\---

 

She’s dragged into a room that hasn’t been used, the bed is white, and neatly made, and the fact that Negan hasn’t locked her in some sort of cell leaves her skin crawling. Daryl would suffer because of her actions, and that alone was a huge insult to her leadership.

And a huge insult to Daryl’s capabilities.

Instead of snapping at him, she sits on the edge of the bed, and stares the terrifying man down with icy blue eyes. Negan appears unaware of the hostility in the room, or he’s just ignoring it for the sake of appearing cocky and in charge.

Negan eventually takes a seat across from her, Lucille set gently in his lap, and Rachel begins to wonder why he’s so fucking obsessed with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, it’s not a thought she wants to entertain for too long anyways.

“You’re gonna marry my fine ass, I just couldn’t help myself when I saw you glarin’ up at me with those pretty eyes, and lips.” Negan grins, “What do you say?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be a lot longer once I have more time to sit down and plot them out efficiently.

Negan’s inquiry is a shocking one and she’s not quite sure how she feels about, he’s definitely gotten good at surprising her with his most recent behavior.

 

But marrying him was a whole entire thing she’d have to learn to accept or deal with. There was always a chance that Negan would do something horrible to her people if she didn’t agree to his terms. What if he did something horrible to Carl? He had already convinced her that he’d take her son’s arm if she acted out in anyway, and that night Negan had destroyed her like no one else had.

And now he wanted her to marry him so that he could further degrade her in his own magnificent way; making one of his greatest enemies his wife.

 

But then another reality settles in for her, she could use this against him, she could play the part of the dutiful wife, get him to trust her, and then slit his throat when he was asleep. It would take plenty of time and patience but it would be worth it in the end.

 

Rachel’s eyes soon lift, and connect with Negan’s from where she’s seated, she hadn’t bothered with changing out of her filthy clothing from the night that Negan had slaughtered both Abraham and Glenn right in front of her people, she forces herself to nod in response, despite the nausea that swarms her gut, and leaves her feeling lightheaded, “I’ll marry you.”

 

Negan stands, fist pumps in the air like an excited child, and looks at her with humor in his cruel eyes, “Oh ho ho ho, I can’t wait to see you in a skimpy black dress, and it’ll be a fine as fucking punch of day when I get to see that.” 

 

Negan makes his way over to her, kneeling down in front of her like he had done so the night her people had been forced to their knees, “Let me lay down some important fucking rules, darlin’, you don’t cheat on me, you’re gonna like me sweet once we’re married, you keep your legs closed and everything will be motherfucking swell around here.” He begins.

 

She tries not to burst into cruel laughter, she had seen all of his wives when Simon had dragged her in by her messy hair, it was almost ironic how slept around with various women but limited the women he had forced to marry him in terms with who they shared their bodies with.

 

Negan claps, she jumps, and he soon stands.

 

“Take yourself a shower, clean up, and get your beauty sleep, wedding is gonna be first thing in the fucking morning, and then we’ll make sweet love.” He winks, eyes running down her form.

 

Negan leaves, and she’s left standing there with dead eyes.


End file.
